1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a capillary discharge plasma display panel with an optimum capillary aspect ratio. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for achieving high brightness as well as high luminance efficiency in the capillary discharge plasma display panel (CDPDP).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) has been the subject of extensive research and development in the display industry because it can be realized as a thin and large sized flat panel device. Both AC and DC-operated plasma display panel structures have been developed in the PDP.
The DC-operated PDP employs DC electrodes that are in direct contact with the gas, but has to employ current limiting devices such as a resistor in the drive circuit or the discharge cell to prevent an excessive current flow when the gas discharges. In order to confine the discharge area within a pixel, dielectric barriers are positioned between the pixel and prevent the cross talk due to the spread of the ionized gas.
As well known, a dielectric layer is the most commonly used insulating layer that prevents destructive arc discharge in the AC plasma display panel. An expanded respective view of a conventional coplanar barrier type AC plasma display panel is illustrated in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional barrier type AC PDP includes front and rear glass substrates 11 and 12 that enclose a discharge gas (not shown) filled in a discharge space 13. A plurality of bus electrodes 14 and corresponding ITO electrodes 15 are formed on the front glass substrate 11. Both the bus electrodes 14 and the ITO electrode 15 are completely covered with a first dielectric layer 16. Similarly, a plurality of address electrodes 17 is formed on the rear glass substrate 12 and is also completely buried by a second dielectric layer 18 in order to prevent arc discharge on the surface of the address electrode 17.
Further, a plurality of barrier ribs 19 define the discharge space 13. A phosphor layer 20 is formed on the inner walls of the barrier ribs 19, so that the generated UV light is converted into visible light.
However, the conventional barrier type AC PDP generates low-density plasma, resulting in low brightness and a slow response time due to a long discharge time on the dielectric wall.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a capillary discharge plasma display panel with an optimum capillary dimension that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a capillary discharge plasma display panel with an optimum capillary dimension that provides high brightness as well as a fast response time.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a capillary discharge plasma display panel includes first and second substrates, at least one first electrode on the first substrate, a first dielectric layer on the first electrode including the first substrate, at least one second electrode on the second substrate, a second dielectric layer on the second electrode including the second substrate, wherein the second dielectric layer has at least one capillary discharge site corresponding to each second electrode and the capillary discharge site has a diameter approximately twice as great as a depth, thereby generating a continuous plasma discharge from the capillary discharge site, and at least one discharge space between the first and second dielectric layers.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.